Experiencias Románticas
by Judizef Blu Spix Macaw
Summary: Pasaron ya 7 meses desde que Blu y su familia llegaron al Amazonas y sus hijos han buscado la manera de entretenerse en su nuevo hogar, Bia por su parte a comparación de sus hermanos, se la para leyendo su libro, pero algo nuevo le sucederá cuando vaya a una fiesta a la que le invitó Carla, una experiencia que cambiará su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Buen día a todos, bueno este es un fic que tenía planeado hacer desde hace un tiempo, este fic va a ser un one-shot, espero que les agrade.

-En algún lugar del Amazonas, en la tribu de guacamayos spix, Bia estaba en su nido leyendo su libro de Amazonía 3D, luego de haberlo encontrado después de que lo perdiera cuando llegó al Amazonas, cuando en eso llega Carla.

Oye, hermana, todos los días estás que lees tu libro, ¿podrías cambiar de actividad algún día?-Dijo Carla

-Bia ignoró a su hermana y continuó leyendo su libro.

Ok, Como tú quieras-Dijo Carla saliendo del nido.

-Carla se estaba dirigiendo donde Nico y Pedro, ya que junto con Rafael habían abierto un club, donde cada noche se presentaban los mejores talentos del Amazonas.

-Mientras tanto, Bia seguía leyendo su libro cuando en eso Blu llega al nido.

Hola papi-Dijo Bia saludando a su padre.

Hola Bia, por cierto, ¿Has visto a tu madre?-Preguntó Blu.

Salió a buscar algunos alimentos-Respondió Bia.

Ok, por cierto, Bia, Quería saber si me podías ayudar con algo-Dijo Blu

Si papi, en que te puedo ayudar-Dijo Bia dejando por un momento su libro y escuchando a su padre.

Te contaré, es que dentro de unos días será nuestro aniversario mío y de tu madre, y quiero que me ayudes a ver un regalo para tu madre-Dijo Blu

Papi, ¿Tú en verdad quieres a mi mami?-Preguntó Bia

Claro que si hija, Yo amo a tu madre, por eso es que quiero darle algo especial-Dijo Blu

-En ese momento Bia y Blu salieron del nido para buscar un regalo para Perla, Bia se quedó pensando de cómo se sentiría ser amada por alguien, aunque ella no salía mucho del nido, solo algunas veces para explorar la selva, por lo que todavía no había conocido a nadie que la amara.

-Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Carla, había planificado todo con Nico y Pedro para esa noche, lo único que faltaba era saber cuál iba a ser el talento que se presentaría esa noche.

Todo está listo, lo único que falta es saber, Quién será el talento que se presentará-Dijo Pedro

Yo ya tengo a un candidato-Dijo Carla

Haber, háblanos sobre tu candidato-Dijo Nico

Ya que estamos casi por las fechas del inicio del Carnaval, que tal si regresamos a algunos talentos que ya tuvimos, y creo que ya sé con quién empezar, tal vez se acuerden de él, Mark, el guacamayo escarlata que podía con los cantos de rimas rápidas-Dijo Carla.

Ah, ya recuerdo, si, él dio un gran show, e incluso hizo un canto de freestyle, por mí está bien, traigámoslo de vuelta-Dijo Pedro

Yo también digo que sí, a ver que puede preparar para esta noche-Dijo Nico

Entonces está decidido, lo traeremos de vuelta para esta noche-Dijo Carla.

-Mientras tanto, Bia y Blu ya habían regresado al nido después de conseguir un regalo para Perla.

Qué bueno que pudimos encontrar un regalo para tu madre-Dijo Blu algo agotado por haber volado mucho.

Sí, es pero que a mi mami le guste-Dijo Bia, que a diferencia de Blu ella seguía con mucha energía.

Bueno, Bia, iré a buscar algunas cosas más para tu madre-Dijo Blu cuando en eso, llega Tiago al nido.

Hola pa-Dijo Tiago saludando

Hola Tiago, ¿Dónde estabas?, esta mañana te estuve buscando por todos lados-Dijo Blu.

Estaba jugando con unos amigos-Respondió Tiago

Bueno, Tiago, por cierto, voy a salir un rato, luego vuelvo-Dijo Blu

Está bien pa-Dijo Tiago, en eso Blu Salió del nido y Bia se puso a terminar de leer su libro.

Oye Bia, que no te cansas de leer tu libro, parece que ya lo leíste más de cien veces-Dijo Tiago cuando en eso llega Carla.

Hola Tiago, Bia, no me digas que sigues leyendo tu libro, lo has estado leyendo desde que me fui-Dijo Carla

Sí hermana, no es por hacerte sentirte mal, pero estás volviéndote algo aburrida-Dijo Tiago

Tiago, tú ni hables, que tú también ya estás aburriendo, todos los días haces lo mismo-Dijo Bia algo molesta.

Ya, hermanos no se peleen, saben que, tengo algo mejor que decirles a ustedes-Dijo Carla animándolos para que pararán de pelearse.

¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Tiago entusiasmado por lo que iba a decir Carla.

Bueno, ya que esto de tener la misma rutina todos los días es algo aburrido, que tal si mejor esta noche hacemos algo diferente-Dijo Carla

¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Bia.

Esta noche, he planeado con Nico y Pedro una gran fiesta donde podremos divertirnos, y que dicen, ¿Quieren ir?-Preguntó Carla

¡Siiiiiiiiii!-Gritó Tiago emocionado, por lo que Carla dedujo que él quería ir.

Al parecer alguien si quiere ir, ¿Y qué me dices tú Bia?-Preguntó Carla

No sé, es que, nuestros padres no nos dejarían ir a una fiesta tan tarde-Dijo Bia

Ay vamos, no seas así, cambia un poco el ambiente hermana-Dijo Carla tratando de animar a Bia para que fuera a la fiesta

Está bien, iré-Dijo Bia aunque algo preocupada porque sabía que iría sin el conocimiento de sus padres y que si se enteraban los 3 estarían castigados de por vida.

Así se habla hermana, bueno, ustedes vayan preparándose para ir, yo un rato iré a ver algo primero-Dijo Carla saliendo del nido para buscar a Mark y pedirle que fuera a la fiesta para que sea el talento de la noche.

-Después de unas horas, ya habían llegado Blu y Perla al nido, era ya muy de noche y la familia ya se preparaba para dormir, Perla como todas las noches acostó a sus hijos y se quedó dormida con Blu, luego de una media hora, cuando Carla pudo confirmar de que sus padres estaban completamente dormidos, les pasó la voz a Bia y a Tiago para que pudieran salir del nido cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido, ya que si los descubrían, sería su fin.

-Después de un tiempo, Carla, Bia y Tiago lograron salir del nido y se dirigieron a la fiesta, aunque en todo el camino de ida, Bia no estaba segura de ir completamente, ya que sabía que sus padres estarían muy preocupados por ellos si es que no los encontraban, pero aun así en el interior Bia sabía que si quería ir.

-Luego de volar por un tiempo, los 3 hermanos llegaron a la fiesta, a llegar, Carla se dispuso a buscar a Nico y Pedro primero, para saber si Mark ya había llegado.

Nico, ya llegó Mark, ¿lo viste en alguna parte?-Preguntó Carla algo cansada por el vuelo de ida.

Sí, está preparándose en el backstage, y trajo a una invitada-Dijo Nico, en eso Carla se dirige a Backstage donde estaba Mark con una guacamaya de su misma especie.

Hola Mark-Dijo Carla saludando.

Ah, Hola Carla, te presento a Lilian, ella me va a ayudar con la canción que voy a presentar hoy-Dijo Mark saludando y presentando A Lilian.

Bueno, estense preparados, que el show empieza en unos minutos-Dijo Carla

-Después de pasado un tiempo, Nico se puso en frente del escenario frente a todo el público para dar inicio al show.

¡Hola a todos mis amigos!, doy por inicio a esta gran fiesta de esta noche, y vamos a inaugurar esta fiesta con el primer número con Mark-dijo Nico cuando en eso Mark con Lilian se pusieron en frente del escenario.

¡Buenas noches a todos!, hoy empezaremos con esta canción que de seguro les encantará, dale la música-Dijo Mark, cuando en eso empezó a sonar la canción y la primera que empezó a cantar fue Lilian.

(Les dejo el link de la canción para que puedan oírla mientras leen: watch?v=vdTPa3ywiOM )

Lilian:

I'm friends with a monster that's under my bed  
Get a long with the voices inside of my head  
You trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.

Mark:

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, and eat it too  
And wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is  
Be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool  
When I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
With this like winning a huge meet  
Ironic cause I think I'm getting so huge  
I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep  
One sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm

Lilian:

I'm friends with a monster that's under my bed  
Get a long with the voices inside of my head  
You trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

Mark:

No, I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?  
No wonder you losing your mind  
The way it wanders)  
Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love is killing me  
And I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice  
In my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

Lilian:

I'm friends with a monster that's under my bed  
Get a long with the voices inside of my head  
You trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

-La canción siguió sonando y durante todo lo que duró, Tiago se emocionó, aunque él pensaba que también podía cantar rap, se le ocurrió hacer una locura, se puso a pensar en retar a Mark a un duelo de Freestyle.

-Cuando la canción acabó, Mark se dirigió con Lilian al backstage junto con los aplausos del público, y Pedro dio el anuncio de que había llegado la hora de la samba, así que pusieron en la fiesta un poco de samba para que el público también se divirtiera bailando, en ese momento Tiago fue a buscar a Carla dejando a Bia sola, Bia estuvo tratando de caminar entre la multitud tratando de llegar a la entrada del club para tomar algo de aire, cuando Bia llegó a la entrada del club, se sintió algo solitaria, ella pensaba que no pertenecía a este mundo de las fiestas, ella no era como sus hermanos, por un momento se puso a pensar en volver al nido a descansar un poco, pero por alguna razón ella quería seguir ahí, se puso algo triste al tener que estar sola.

-Mientras tanto dentro del club, Tiago había encontrado a Carla y se disponía a decirle lo del duelo del rap con Mark.

Hermana, se me ha ocurrido algo-Dijo Tiago algo emocionado tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo.

¿Qué pasa Tiago?-Preguntó Carla

Quería saber si podías hablar con Nico y Pedro y decirle a ese tal Mark que lo reto a un duelo de rap-Dijo Tiago.

Jajajajjaajjajaaja, Tiago, él te haría picadillo, pero si tú lo pides-Dijo Carla en forma burlona y fue a buscar a Nico y Pedro

Creo que tienes razón, mejor no, ¡nooooo!-Dijo Tiago tratando de detener a Carla pero ella ya había ido a buscar a Nico y Pedro.

-Mientras tanto, en la entrada del club, Bia seguía sola cuando en eso un guacamayo azul (de la misma edad de Bia) que también había salido del club, se le acerca al ver que estaba sola.

Hola-Dijo el guacamayo saludando

Ah, Hola-Dijo Bia saludando aunque algo triste.

Me llamo Steve, ¿Y tú?-Preguntó el guacamayo

Me llamo Bia-Dijo Bia aunque algo desanimada

Bia, que bonito nombre-Dijo Steve, cuando en eso nota la tristeza de Bia, lo que hace que se preocupe por ella.

¿Te pasa algo?, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Steve

Bueno, tal vez algo, es que me siento muy sola ahí adentro y por eso pensé que era mejor estar aquí-Dijo Bia todavía algo desanimada.

La verdad, es que a mí también me pasa, no creo que pertenezca a este mundo de las fiestas, solo había venido para quedar bien con unos amigos, pero si te quedas aquí te vas a sentir todavía más sola, si quieres entramos y te puedo enseñar a como poder divertirse en una fiesta, pero bueno, si quieres-Propuso Steve tratando de animar a Bia.

Je je, eres tan tierno, está bien, vamos-Dijo Bia, yendo con Steve al club, Bia estaba empezando a sentir algo que jamás había sentido, estaba empezando a sentirse atraída por Steve por lo cariñoso que fue con ella.

-Mientras tanto, dentro del club, Carla fue a avisarles a Nico y a Pedro para que interrumpieran un rato la música para que se dé el duelo de rap que Tiago quería para retar a Mark, en eso Pedro se puso en frente del escenario y dio una llamada a Mark para que fuera al escenario y a Tiago para comenzar el duelo, Tiago estaba nervioso y arrepentido por lo que dijo, ya que en sí, era una locura.

¡Ok ok!, hoy en esta noche tenemos un enfrentamiento, ¡Quién quiere escuchar una batalla de freestyle!-Gritó Pedro al publicó los cuales le contestaron con gritos lo que suponía que era un sí.

¡Mark!, ¿Aceptas el reto?-Dijo Pedro, seguido de la afirmación de Mark, luego cuando Pedro le preguntó a Tiago, él no respondió por lo que Pedro dedujo que aceptaba, Tiago estaba muy nervioso, por lo que la situación en la que se había metido lo mataba por dentro.

Bueno, las reglas son simples, cada uno tiene 45 segundos para callar al otro usando de referencia la base musical que se pondrá ¿Entendido?-Preguntó Pedro

Entendido-Dijo Mark, aunque Tiago no respondió y se quedó callado y asustado a la vez.

¡Que esto comience!-Dijo Pedro dando inicio al duelo.

-Mientras que el duelo se estaba ejecutando, Carla fue a buscar a Bia ya que no la había visto desde que llegaron al club, aunque le gustaba la idea de ver cómo le daban una lección a Tiago por creerse el mejor en rap, pero sabía que era más importante encontrar a su hermana para que los 3 llegaran a su nido sanos y salvos sin que sus padres se enteren, cuando Carla encontró a Bia, se sorprendió al verla acompañada por Steve, ya que ella pensaba de que Bia se la pasaba todo el tiempo leyendo su libro que no tenía tiempo de tener amistades.

Bia, te estaba buscando por todas partes-Dijo Carla

Hermana no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, por cierto, quería presentarte a Steve-Dijo Bia presentando a Steve aunque algo sonrojada

-Mientras tanto dentro del club, el duelo de Tiago con Mark ya había concluido, aunque a Tiago le avergonzó y no le gustó para nada el resultado final, por lo que salió frustrado del escenario, y se dirigía a la puerta del club porque ya quería irse, cuando en eso entra Carla y se queda mirando a Tiago.

Y, ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó Carla con una ligera risa que se le escapaba.

No hablemos de esto-Dijo Tiago frustrado.

-Mientras tanto Bia y Steve habían entrado al club, cuando en eso Steve le dice a Bia que iba a buscar algo un rato, lo que hace que Bia se quede con Carla.

Oye hermana, dime la verdad, ¿él es tu amigo o es tu novio? jeje-Dijo Carla tratando de fastidiar un poco a su hermana

Él no es mi novio, es solo un amigo que acabo de conocer, y creo que es muy tierno conmigo-Dijo Bia algo sonrojada, al parecer ella se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba de Steve porque ella sentía algo por él en el interior.

Como tú digas, disfruta de la fiesta, que en un rato tenemos que volver a nuestro nido, antes de que sea el amanecer osino estaremos castigados por la eternidad-Dijo Carla yendo a donde estaban Nico y Pedro.

-En ese momento, Steve regresa con Bia, lo cual deja a Bia con la duda de adonde había ido Steve.

Por fin regresas, ¿Adónde habías ido?-Preguntó Bia

Nada solo fui a conseguirte esto-Dijo Steve cuando en eso toma de su pico una flor que había recolectado y se la coloca a Bia entre sus plumas de su cabeza, lo que hace que Bia se maraville, por el bonito detalle de Steve.

Aww, Gracias Steve-Dijo Bia cuando en eso le da un beso en la mejilla, lo que hace que Steve se ponga algo sonrojado a la vez.

-En ese momento, en el club se empezó a escuchar una música romántica, cuando en eso Mark se pone en el escenario y canta el tema de la canción, dejando a un lado por un momento el rap, en ese momento Steve, invita a bailar a Bia, ella acepta, y los dos se pusieron en el medio de la pista de baile, Bia en cada momento veía de forma muy tierna a Steve, lo que hacía que él se ponga nervioso, estuvieron bailando durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Carla le advirtió a Bia de que ya era momento de que regresaran al nido puesto que ya iba a amanecer, la fiesta había durado toda la noche, Bia no quería irse ya que ella quería quedarse con Steve, ya que por primera vez había sentido algo que jamás había sentido nunca, se sentía amada por primera vez.

Steve, Al parecer ya tengo que irme, ah, quería saber si más tarde podríamos salir un rato-Dijo Bia algo nerviosa.

Está bien, nos vemos luego-Dijo Steve despidiéndose.

-Los tres hermanos regresaron al nido, aunque al entrar no fueron muy cautelosos, puesto a que Blu los había descubierto.

Niños; ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?-Preguntó Blu

Ah, estábamos viendo el panorama desde la entrada del nido –Dijo Bia tratando de ocultar lo de la fiesta.

Bueno, está bien, ya me parecía raro que se despierten tan temprano-Dijo Blu.

-Bia había logrado hacer creer a su padre otra cosa, ocultando lo que en verdad estuvieron haciendo toda la noche.

-Pasaron los días y Bia ya había puesto una nueva rutina diaria, ya no se ponía a leer tanto su libro como antes, siempre después de almorzar, ella salía a encontrarse con Steve, normalmente Steve actuaba como si solo fuera su amigo, pero Bia cada vez más se sentía atraída por él, ya que cada vez que se encontraban él la hacía sentir especial, Steve por coincidencia, también estaba enamorado de ella, solo que no sabía cómo decírselo ya que pensaba que ella lo quería solo como un amigo, hasta que un día se armó de valor para poder expresarle su amor.

-Una tarde como cualquiera, Bia fue a encontrarse con Steve en la cascada, ya habían pasado 11 meses desde que lo había conocido.

Hola Bia-Dijo Steve saludando al ver llegar a Bia.

Hola Steve, ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Bia saludándolo

Muy bien, por cierto, quería mostrarte algo-Dijo Steve llevando a Bia a un lugar especial.

-Steve había llevado a Bia a un campo de flores no muy alejado de la tribu, Bia y Steve se sentaron debajo de un árbol, en ese momento Steve, vio que era su oportunidad para decirle a Bia lo que en realidad sentía por ella, así que aunque algo nervioso se dispuso a decírselo.

Bia, siempre te lo había dicho pero es que eres tan hermosa-Dijo Steve

Aww, Steve, eres muy tierno-Dijo Bia sonrojada.

Bia, es que lo que en verdad quiero decirte es que yo…. Ahh-Dijo Steve algo nervioso

Si, Steve-Dijo Bia viendo que Steve trataba de decirle algo.

-En un determinado momento los dos se terminaron viendo frente a frente, pensando entre ellos lo que uno sentía por otro, en ese instante ninguno de los dos pudo resistir sus sentimientos y ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se besaron durante un largo tiempo.

Bia, tengo que decirte la verdad, y es que yo te amo, eres la mejor y no quisiera separarme jamás de ti-Dijo Steve.

La verdad es que yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me pasó, y te agradezco por haber llegado a mi vida ese día en que nos conocimos-Dijo Bia.

-Al final Bia logró entender lo que significaba tener a alguien que te amara, aunque su rutina al principio siempre era solo quedarse en su nido leyendo su libro o saliendo un rato a explorar la selva, ella pudo encontrar el amor que tanto esperaba.

"Todos en el mundo tenemos a alguien especial esperando por nosotros, nunca hay que ignorar o rechazar a tu verdadero amor" Atte : Judizef Blu

-Bueno, este fue el primer one-shot que hize, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews que sus opiniones siempre importan para poder mejorar como escritor, se despide Judizef Blu.


	2. Escena Extra (Rap Battle)

Buen día a todos, bueno, esta vez, les traigo una pequeña escena extra de mi fic Experiencias Románticas, que lo disfruten.

Escena Extra: La batalla de Rap; Mark vs. Tiago

¡Ok ok!, hoy en esta noche tenemos un enfrentamiento, ¡Quién quiere escuchar una batalla de freestyle!-Gritó Pedro al público los cuales le contestaron entusiasmados a gritos lo que suponía que era un sí.

¡Mark!, ¿Aceptas el reto?-Preguntó Pedro, seguido de la afirmación de Mark, luego cuando le preguntó a Tiago, el no respondió lo que se dedujo como una afirmación.

Bueno, las reglas son simples, cada uno de ustedes tiene 45 segundos para callar al otro usando de referencia la base musical que se pondrá, ¿entendido?-Preguntó Pedro

Entendido-Dijo Mark, aunque Tiago no respondió y se quedó callado y asustado a la vez.

¡Que esto comience!-Dijo Pedro dando inicio al duelo

-En eso, justo antes de que empezaran a poner la base musical para el duelo, Mark empieza a tener unos recuerdos, al parecer esto de las batallas de freestyle habían sido parte de su pasado.

FLASHBACK

-En alguna parte de la selva del Amazonas, se encontraban en conflicto un grupo de guacamayos escarlata con otro grupo de guacamayos amarillos.

¿Estás seguro de hacer esto Mark?-Preguntaba uno de los guacamayos escarlata.

Ya verán lo que les viene-Dijo Mark algo confiado.

Mark, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer esto, mejor vámonos ahora-Dijo el guacamayo

-Mientras que los dos guacamayos hablaban, al otro lado, los guacamayos amarillos se burlaban de Mark, por la decisión que había tomado al enfrentarlos.

Ese tipo cree que puede meterse con nosotros, pues, va a ver-Dijo uno de los guacamayos

Deshazte de ese inútil de una vez-Dijo otro de los guacamayos amarillos.

-En eso, Mark y otro de los guacamayos amarillos salen a un tipo de escenario, ambos guacamayos se miran con cara de rivalidad, y en eso se empieza a sonar una base musical.

Tus padres fueron unos tarados al haberte salvado, pues, mejor te hubieras muerto escoria obsoleta-Susurró el guacamayo rival para intimidar a Mark

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Mark logró concentrarse en la situación actual y olvidarse de ese recuerdo, en eso, se empezó a escuchar la base musical.

(Les dejo el link de la base musical: watch?v=FbJuqW7j_c8)

Inicio del rap para Mark:

-Mark se dedicó a escuchar la base por unos segundos mientras que los demás lo observaban, el público pensó que se había quedado en cero, cuando en el segundo 5, tan solo faltando 40 segundos para que acabe su turno, comienza con su freestyle.

Hey, pues, escucha muy bien novato

Tan solo quieres hacerme perder un rato

No sabes ni comino lo que dirás contra mí

Sabes que, debiste quedarte callado,

Mejor di alto, antes de que te deje

En el asfalto, odio hacer esto

Mejor lárgate y friégate, que cualquiera

De aquí te diría que renuncies,

Pero recomendarte de flojera,

Sabiendo que no entenderás, mejor

Ni esperes a tu turno, que quedarás en puro

Jaque, que te pasa, estás avergonzado,

Pero si pensé que eras osado, yo digo al

Diablo esto, no voy a continuar, haber,

Empieza a lorear, que yo me largo.

-En eso, Mark da por finalizado su freestyle mucho antes de que acabara su turno, todos en el club se sorprenden por el poco tiempo que empleó Mark, en eso, Lilian se acerca a Mark quien lo ve algo mal.

Mark, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Lilian

No es nada, no te preocupes-Dijo Mark

-Mientras tanto, todo el público tenía la vista en Tiago, quien estaba muy aterrado, pues no sabía lo que iba a decir, cuando empezó la base musical para Tiago, toda la gente empezó a gritar, pues Tiago no había dicho nada en los primeros 25 segundos, Tiago estaba destrozado, así que no tuvo mayor decisión que salir del escenario y rendirse.

¡Wowww!, esto ha sido intenso, tenemos a un ganador, Mark-Dijo Pedro presentando a Mark como el ganador del duelo por abandono de Tiago.

Y esto no se acaba aquí, tengo una canción que guarde para este momento-Dijo Mark

Sí que estás lleno de sorpresas Mark, pero bueno, el escenario es tuyo-Dijo Pedro, dejando a Mark en el escenario, y en eso comienza a sonar la melodía de la canción.

(link de la canción: watch?v=bmXumtgwtak )

Mark:

Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity

to seize everything you ever wanted

in One moment

would you capture it or just let it slip?

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

there'ss vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti

he's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready

to drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin

what he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud

he opens his mouth, but the words won't come out

he's chokin, how everybody's jokin now

the clocks run out, times up over, bloah!

snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity

oh, there goes rabbit, he choked

hes so mad, but he wont give up that

is he? no

he wont have it , he knows his whole back citys ropes

it dont matter, hes dope

he knows that, but hes broke

hes so stacked that he knows

when he goes back to his mobile home, thats when its

back to the lab again yo

this whole rap sh**

he better go capture this moment and hope it dont pass him

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

you own it, you better never let it go

you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

The souls escaping, through this hole that its gaping

this world is mine for the taking

make me king, as we move toward a, new world order

a normal life is borin, but superstardoms close to post mortar

it only grows harder, only grows hotter

he blows us all over these hoes is all on him

coast to coast shows, hes know as the globetrotter

lonely roads, god only knows

hes grown farther from home, hes no father

he goes home and barely knows his own daughter

but hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water

His bosses dont want him no mo, hes cold product

They moved on to the next schmoe who flows

he nose dove and sold nada

so the soap opera is told and unfolds

i suppose its old potna, but the beat goes on

da da dum da dum da da

-La canción siguió sonando, y Mark dejó sorprendido al público con su talento para el rap, cuando terminó la canción, Mark se salió del escenario con los aplausos del público, y Pedro entro para continuar con la samba, aunque Mark se había quedado pensando en el recuerdo que tuvo de su pasado, ya que él no quería volver a recordar lo que había vivido antes, en eso, se encuentra con Lilian.

Mark, sé que algo no está bien en ti, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Lilian

Me ocurrió de nuevo, jamás debí aceptar esa batalla-Dijo Mark

Mark, sé que esa parte de tu vida fue difícil para ti, pero debes empezar a dejarlo atrás-Dijo Lilian

Lilian, aunque quiera no puedo, todo esto comenzó porque quería olvidar la vez que me quedé solo, por eso Felipe y Roberto me ayudaron, por eso elegí dedicarme a esto del rap-Dijo Mark

Mark, no te preocupes por tu pasado, superaremos esto juntos-Dijo Lilian

Bueno, hasta aquí la escena extra de mi fic Experiencias Románticas, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews para poder ayudarme a mejorar como escritor, y también les invito a leer mi nueva historia, Una Vida Complicada, que tiene en parte relación con esta historia, hasta la próxima.


End file.
